


搞冬的碎片

by zhangfuhuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *17年搞的冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. 【铁冬】巧克力奶

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO

稍微有些刺眼的人造光充斥整个屋子的时候，巴恩斯中士睁开了自己的眼睛，从那清醒程度来看他仿佛只是醒着闭了一夜的眼一样。他起身打理自己，镜子面前的人穿着一套白色的条纹睡衣，那只有温度的胳膊的袖口被卷上来半截漏出依然肌肉紧实的小臂。但是看着自己有些发圆趋势的脸，巴基还是微不可闻的叹了口气。然后他又低下头，很好，他还能看见自己的脚尖。他的手摸了摸自己的腹部，那个在他omega子宫里孕育的东西看似不怎么长，但是bucky却能无比清楚的感觉到他(她)存在的证据…他现在不该想这个。  
吃过在他的房子亮起来的二十分钟之后就送到的早餐之后，Bucky开始窝在沙发上翻阅着一本小说，事实上阅读这种东西对他来说没有什么意义。他不能靠看书来逃脱这个玻璃笼子，然而阅读这件事本身的意义要大的多，时间在这种需要专心去做的一件事面前总会过得很快。  
他可以用早饭到午饭这段时间看完半部《罗密欧与朱丽叶》遇到他觉得好的句子他会把他读出来。那种基本是嘴唇稍微碰撞就能吐出的模糊发音，但是对他来说这足够不可思议。他能通过这些句子，和朗读的声音无比清醒的确认自我意识的存在。那种在脑子里能生成意识而不是肌肉动作的东西让他有点模糊的开心。  
他存在着。这一点很重要。  
那样他就不会再做出什么让自己后悔的事，他确信，没有再比这个重要的事，所以关于自己的身体，一些看起来糟糕的，隐晦的事，他也只是选择了默默承受。  
比如现在，又来了，他试图放松身子，缓缓的侧躺在沙发上，他蜷缩起了身体。试图忽略腹部传来的动静，那个在他体内孕育的小生命似乎太不安分了。没人觉得有必要告诉一个武器omega怀孕的时候要忍受这种折磨。那些人不会允许一个精致武器像一个普通omega一样被使用。所以没人告诉bucky在自己的孩子挤压到自己的前列腺的时候他应该如何处置。  
他晃了晃头，将挡住视线的棕色头发弄到一边去，盯着手中的书页，“恋人们可以在他们自身美貌的光辉里互相缱绻…”他念出声，同时他夹紧了双腿，尾椎传来的酸疼而甜蜜的感受让他感到羞耻。他看着书中一句句对话前的人名，想象着他们的容貌，美好爱情，纯洁月光，携手与誓言。罗密欧和朱丽叶会做爱吗？“这是酷刑，不是恩典。朱丽叶所在的地方就是天堂…”他看着罗密欧的真情剖白，脑子里却被这个念头充斥。他绿色的大眼睛闪过一丝茫然，舔了舔自己的唇角，这是他掩饰紧张的一种方法。他半勃了。他的性器顶着柔软的白色内裤，睡裤上形成了一片明显的，湿漉漉的痕迹。“不。”他轻声说，是对自己不安分的孩子，还是对自己有着良好发育的omega的身体。或许两个都有。他将腿夹的更紧了些，挤压前列腺带来的快感细密而绵长的啃噬他的理智。更快就好了。他这样安慰自己。肚子里那个东西会停下的。那时候他就可以拖着自己没有被真正满足的身体和颤抖的双腿给自己换件衣服。“干净”的继续读书。但是这次似乎有点过了。他的后穴源源不断的在向外渗出一些液体。几乎要将整条裤子打湿。还好他背对沙发靠背，所以观察他的人应该看不见他这幅样子。bucky的金属手臂在沙发边上挠来挠去。他的另一只手隔着裤子抚上了自己勃起的阴茎。温暖的手掌把太久没有被爱抚过的东西包裹住。bucky忍不住轻轻叫了一声。他将头飘过去，半张脸埋进舒适的枕头，另外半张被散下来的头发遮住了大半。  
曾经的冬日战士此时只是一个需要足够关怀与爱的，怀孕的omega。在人们的认识里，怀孕的omega都是适合被圈养起来宠爱的小动物，他们有着比平时更加馥郁甜美的气息，一摸就会水汪汪的身体。对让他怀了孕的人无条件的信任与依赖。让人无法舍得让他们一点有不开心的。  
而不是像巴基这样躺在双人床的一边，伴着细碎而缠人的喘息含着自己的手指，将快感与空虚通通嚼碎了不出声的咽下去。  
那是刻在他骨子里的训导，不能太过引人注意，那样太过危险。他选择用居住笼子，被监视来换取意识的清醒，那他就不该有任何怨言。  
哪怕标记他的那个人不管他也没关系，大多数时候，他都是一个人。  
所以当他自己一个人达到了一次孤独的巅峰时， 他丝毫没注意到身旁悄然而至的alpha。。

你在干什么。”伴随着一阵机械的运行声，Tony走进了这座关押着冬日战士的囚笼。话出口他就后悔了，他不是没长眼，也不是闻不到空气中弥漫的软软的甜腻气息。（实际上他就是被这个并不隔绝气味的笼子吸引过来的)但是说话是一种避免尴尬的方式，他总不能站在那里看着这个男人自慰。好吧很难相比哪一个更尴尬一些。  
那个窝在沙发里的男人没有理他，他在颤抖，如同发烧的时候发冷一样。tony蹲下来，用没穿战甲的那只手试探的摸了摸他的头。巴基先是绷紧了身体，随后在男人的安抚下放松下来，但是他还是在抖。Tony突然感到一种厌恶。为这个明明杀人毫不犹豫的男人现在弱小的像只没有什么生活能力的幼崽一样感到厌恶。他想要的复仇变成了真正意义上的欺凌与羞辱。不应该是这样的。但是有些东西在他那天咬上这个跌入了发情期爆发的omega后颈的腺体时就完全变了质。更荒谬的是这个omega还怀孕了。于是他更加不知如何面对他。他不可能和一个怀着自己孩子的omega打架的。那像一个正常alpha一样给予他关心?他做不到。而更让他头疼的是那个男人没有反抗的接受了这一切。这让他去找一个合适的理由厌弃他都做不到。他将他的手臂修好，然后把他放在这里圈养。只有他自己才知道这是躲避。  
“为您启动外部不可见设置。”他的AI很有眼力的将周围的玻璃变成不透明的。“我知道你很难受。”他说了句干巴巴的话   
不，你不知道。巴基听清了男人的话，但是却没有力气去回答他。他甚至不敢抬头，害怕tony看见他的满脸泪水。他在情欲这件事上宛若一个新生儿。他第一次发情期就怀孕了。然后他的alpha很久都没出现过。他存放各种知识的脑子没有告诉过他如何孕育一个孩子。他只能尽自己所能小心翼翼的看护他。但是不够，孩子需要他的父亲，他需要他的alpha。不然受折磨的只有巴基自己。他独自忍受了这种折磨很久很久。因为他不确信能决定他的人是怎么想的，如果他们觉得有一点不对他们说不定就会毁了这个孩子。他不能允许这种事发生。所以他必须忍下去。  
可是现在，那个标记他的人来了，给予他适当的温暖，脑袋上手掌传来的热度，以及alpha的信息素让他变得安稳下来。同时也像一个一根羽毛一样撩拨着他。他的高潮就没停过。不是前端释放那种爆炸般的，前列腺的干性高潮如同整个人陷入棉花里一样柔软，绵长，温柔，伴随着后穴的愈发空虚。那个alpha却说着一些无用的，类似安慰的话。他身体作为omega那一部分觉得很委屈。  
“你要操我吗。”在犹豫，担心，委屈以及抱任何希望的的多重因素下他说出了这么一句话。头还是埋在枕头里，声音却宛若得了重感冒一样沙哑，tony听出来了，很明显他哭了。这句话什么意思？挑衅?不是，这起不到挑衅的作用，这只会让他真的操了他。那他是，需要他?“你想让我干你?”钢铁侠在必要的时候有话直说。他抚摸男人脑袋的动作停止了。他将巴基挡住脸的头发撩开，用一只手卡上了他的下巴。“操”他直接骂出了声，那双绿色的眼睛里充斥着泪水和一种无情绪的控诉。就是你会觉得让他露出这种眼神盯着你都是天大的罪过。“你方便的话。”他沉默了一会儿，然后看着tony说。  
他现在该说什么？乐意效劳?  
巴基终于得到了他渴望已久的接触，肌肤相贴的紧实让他感觉到自己正被需要，他被按在床上，仰面向上接受自己alpha的亲吻。钢铁侠单腿分开他的双腿，俯身亲吻他。巴基用两只手将他的肩膀往下摁。脑袋像是追逐水的鱼一样追随男人的动作。   
Tony抓住了巴基的一只手，示意他别乱动。他可不想压到自己的孩子。然而他显然并不打算听他的。他被他按着翻了个身，于是现在巴基坐在他身上了。他俯下身啃咬这个没有给过自己半分关爱的alpha的嘴唇，仿佛要把以前多少次不够的全部补上。  
Tony感觉自己此刻如同一个毛球一样，被一只似乎很喜爱这个毛球的大猫舔来舔去。间或，还有水渍掉在自己脸上。然后他反应过来那是猫的眼泪。  
“难受?”  
“痒”巴基拽着钢铁侠的一只手放到了自己的臀部。他低着头面无表情的看着他，眼神里有一点迷茫，还有点委屈。  
“忍一忍，我会操你的。”tony拍了拍他有着良好触感的屁股。然后将他的裤子扒了下来。他几乎是没有什么障碍的就进去了，托自体润滑的福。Omega那处紧致而又滑腻。巴基用一只手抱住tony的脖子，将头搁在alpha的肩膀上，咬着自己的手。一种快乐到让人牙酸的快意席卷了他，他被填满，那根东西在他体内动作，他的内壁颤抖着收缩，讨好那能使他舒适的东西。然后他射了。精液弄脏了钢铁侠的衣服，但是显然tony并没有在意。  
“喜欢这样吗。”他挺了挺身子，进的更深入了点，就是上次他们成结的位置，孕育孩子的地方。不过那里已经有了一名住户。  
巴基发出了一声意味不明的呜咽，孩子又在动。前列腺的快感让他支撑不住自己的身体，于是他就会被alpha进的更深。“不要”他更加用力的咬自己的手，却被tony拦下。Tony亲吻着他的手指。“没人听得见你叫床的。”tony用一种今天天气真好的语气说这种事。“再过两个月你的信息素会变味，会溢奶。为生孩子做准备。”同时也会更加离不开alpha的抚慰。 Tony将omega自己的手放在他的胸前。“放松点。”他搂住omega的腰。  
他突然觉得两人的关系太过于亲近了。他只用给他他需要的性，在此过程他也能得到满足。但是或许是基因镌刻的本能，他很想给予这个只属于他的omega保护与安稳。他后颈上还有他给他的标记，这是一个烙印，相当于他在他的身上盖了章“tony starks的”这个人走出去，别人都会知道这是他的东西。他有责任和义务保护自己的东西。尤其是这个东西是个和他一样会说话有感情的人的时候。  
还有他们的孩子，尤其他们的孩子。  
他试探的摸了摸巴基的腹部，omega立刻就僵直了。“我和你一样在乎他”他说着，巴基才慢慢放松下来。tony感受到了温暖，从那个名为孕育的地方。他的孩子。这种感觉太奇妙了。他无法不爱这个孩子，因此他下决心要在这段时间和孩子另一个更为亲近的人握手言和。  
“搬到大厦里来吧。”他咬着巴基圆润小巧的耳垂说。成功的将那片肌肤折磨的发红。“我可以保护这个孩子，然后我每天还能帮你疏解欲望。”  
钢铁侠不肯在被自己操的浑身发软的仇人面前说一句温情的话。


	2. 【盾冬】太阳照常升起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *夜晚会面白天道别才没有弱点
> 
> BGM:Too Far-Anna F

Bucky从超级市场走出来的时候，外面正在下雨，雨水在柏油马路上翻滚着，噼里啪啦的爆裂声，路过的车的车灯在雨幕中像一道弧线闪过，亮的扎眼，泥土味钻进他的鼻子里，他一只手提着两个袋子站在雨打不到的地方，感觉冷冰冰的风顺着衣服的轮廓钻进身体，贴了一层。真冷，他想。

他将两个袋子挎在手腕上，举着伞往他住的地方走，过程并不太顺利，风太大了，伞面都被吹的要向后翻去，两个袋子被他挂在手腕上，勒的生疼。他到家了，却也全身淋的湿透，打开房门，毫无人气的漆黑房间倒是很暖和。bucky让两个袋子顺着手腕滑到门前的胶垫上，伸手在墙上摸索灯的开关。他直接把所有的开关都摁开了，客厅和餐厅被玄关分割，进门一眼救能看到客厅的全景，从他正面对的那个全身镜bucky看见了略显狼狈的自己，全身湿透，头发一缕缕的贴在脸和额头上。  
他抹了把脸，将伞收起来，开始脱身上的衣服，外套，脱卫衣的时候用一只脚踩另一只脚的方式将自己的两只鞋也脱了下来，最后只剩了条白色平角内裤。他的上半身，冰冷金属附着在柔软的人类皮肤上有种美感，尤其是结合的部分，扭曲的接缝，温暖血肉逐渐过度成纳钢铁之躯，看起来像是高高在上充满美感的艺术品，并不适合将食物挑拣扔进冰箱这种活计。  
他确实这么做了，他将自己今天买的东西按照不同功用分好，食物统统放进冰箱，还将那堆脏衣服扔进洗衣机，将放在阳台窗台上那盆野草收起来，关了窗户，收了衣服，是几件长得一模一样的卫衣，他有点在意这个，但是他什么都没说。  
他开始洗澡，冲洗头发的时候他打算下次等那些人再来的时候告诉他们他的手需要上油，然后想完这件事，他就没什么想法了。他低下头任由头上泡沫被水流冲走，落在他脖颈和后背上，痒痒的，暖洋洋的水。有些舒服。

他拆了一包新面包，然后加了几片火腿和生菜，然后坐到沙发上开始啃，壁挂电视定时启动了，播放的是新闻台。  
“注册法案反对者又被抓获!”  
“复仇者圆满完成法案施行后最大任务!”纷杂的信息，一群人围绕着从正门走出来的钢铁侠和美国队长，bucky打量着他们，steve面无表情，starks倒是和记者们解释了几句“未来将会更好的一类话。”  
Bucky同样没什么表情的看着新闻，然后门突然被敲响了，他三两口解决自己的晚饭然后走过去开门。  
是steve  
有点出乎意料，但并不是太令人惊讶。  
“去洗个澡”bucky说。四倍血清在这时候显的没什么用，steve照样被淋成了落汤鸡。  
Steve点了点头，bucky看着他进了浴室，自己也转身进了厨房，这次他拿出了冰箱的速冻食品，等锅中的水开始冒泡，他将面扔了进去，香味很快飘出来。

Steve坐下吃东西，bucky将他的衣服一股脑的扔进洗衣机之后坐到他对面。  
Steve显然是饿坏了，他大口吃着面。发出些声响。  
屋子里多了几分烟火气，倒不那么冷冰冰的了。  
“别噎着。”他递给steve一杯水。  
一碗面很快见底。  
“不去庆祝你们的任务完成？”  
“请假了，不去。”  
“随你吧”bucky收走了steve面前的碗。让他去沙发上呆着。  
他一会儿也坐到了沙发上。符合人体工学的沙发再一次完美的容纳了他，他将两条腿分开，手肘撑在膝盖上,两只手交叉。  
“不开始么？”  
“开始什么?”steve先是一愣，然后想起什么事一样突然变了脸色。  
“不，bucky。我不是来..”金发男人有些语无伦次。  
“我没有责怪你的意思steve，我只在你的衣服里发现了测评表。”bucky打断了steve的话。“而且你比别人好多了对吧。”  
说这话的时候他是笑着的，语气很平稳，仿佛是从心里就这么认为。  
Steve不知道自己是什么感觉，左胸那块空荡荡的，他恨这样的bucky，平静的接受这个不公的事实。接受这个被困在这里当研究对象的事实。  
这是他一手造成的， 但是bucky不怪他。  
他痛恨自己，恨这个无能为力的自己。  
“你不用自责，steve”像是看出来他在想什么一样，bucky说  
“我知道你是为了不让我死。”可是死和这种生活相比哪个好一点呢?bucky真的不知道，他22岁成为战士的那刻起就没想过死是可怕的事了，但他是真不怪steve。如果说这个世界上还有一个人记得他，记得James Banners 这个人只是steve，也只能是他。  
他相信steve，仅仅这点就足够了。

Steve最终还是没问那张定期测评表上的问题。  
Bucky在睡梦中隐约感觉身后的凹陷，他顺着那个方向挪腾，靠着steve的胸膛，steve伸手环住他，两人谁也没说话，谁也没动。就那么过了很久，他们听着对方平稳的呼吸。  
他主动转头，吻上steve的唇。男人很快的反应过来，就着这个吻加深下去，steve扶着bucky的头，吻他，bucky唇的味道好到令他窒息，像某种他不太常吃，但是很好吃的食物。他不用把他吞入腹中，因为他完全属于自己，对他steve总是觉得自己像个色情狂一样，那些并不明显的欲望被放大，他想全数施加在他身上，尤其是那人毫不反抗的时候，他翻身覆到bucky上方，低头亲吻他的脖颈，bucky轻轻的叫了一声，那种不是真正拒绝的抗拒，他按着steve的头，喘息，steve的手已经游走到了他的下体，他的阴茎在抚慰下很快挺立，他将双腿弯起来配合他，一如他们在军营的时候那样配合，无论是作战还是做爱。  
“没有服用过非指定药物。”  
Bucky仰着头，好让steve方便啃噬他的肌肤，漂亮的喉结滚动，他开口说了这么一句话。  
听到这句话的时候Steve皱了皱眉，将正在扩张的手指加到两个。“别说了。”他吻上bucky的前胸。  
“没有非自主性行为”bucky右手环住Steve的脖子向下拉。他闭着眼睛.睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一般颤动。“非自主性行为？”Steve问，“哦，我忘了你不知道…别碰那”Steve扩张的手指增加到了三根.手指搅动粘稠的润滑剂发出粘糊糊的声响，bucky的甬道正变得湿热“这个指的是我没有失去意识。”bucky睁开眼看着Steve，那双眼睛异常的亮“你没有失去过。”Steve双手覆盖在bucky圆润的膝盖上，带着炽热的温度。他缓缓的进入了bucky的身体。“是，我给他们的报告是这样。”但是他总是因为一些莫名其妙的原因醒过来。然后就失去了那部分的记忆.好像他身体里有一个开关一样，拨到这边，他就能醒着。他不打算告诉他们这一部分。他想自己试着控制下这个开关。或许这算一种任务，让他不至于太过无聊只能去想自己现在的处境。“操，Steve，你的老二还是这么爽。”bucky忽然舔了舔自己的嘴唇.微笑着望着自己的男人。  
原来他还能更大。  
两个人就那么在床上缠斗了许久，他们彼此热爱对方，对方的身体，每次都是处女地一般有新的地方可以开垦。他们只剩彼此了，任务，报告通通不重要了，他们与别的亲密爱侣没有什么不同。肌肤触碰，恨不得与对方揉进一个躯体。他们做爱，交换身体，交换灵魂。

最后相拥而眠，好歹他们还有几个小时什么都不用想。  
第二天清晨Steve起的很早，床边放着他来时的那套衣物.上面压着张填好了的调查表。他转头看了眼bucky.男人还在睡.赤裸的卷在被子里.脖子上还有他留下的紫红吻痕。阳光透过没拉紧的窗帘闯进来一束，打在白色的被子上，纤尘飞扬。  
Steve没有惊动他。他只是穿好了衣服，然后走出去，关上了屋门。他给Tony发了条短信，表示要出席新闻发布会。  
他总得过这一关的，他告诉他自己。

——END——


	3. 【铁冬】余怒未消

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *私设冬和巴基是两个人格。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 钢铁侠知道了冬兵杀死了他的父母，但是他们没打起来。

“他看起来有些过于苍白。”steve说这话的时候，tony正用小锤子敲打着一块怪模怪样的金属。那是他们上个星期一次任务的“战利品”。一个神盾局的任务，简单的不值得他们出动。然而钢铁侠却把自己抛在了前线。带着一身伤痕和这个东西回来。不放心的nat跟去回来报告的结果是“他那种打法不是一个精神正常的人能干出来的。”  
“所以呢。你的意思是他能变异成吸血鬼?”tony一下一下的敲打那块金属，倒像是在雕琢什么艺术品。  
steve决定忽略这句听起来不怎么愉快的回话，在对于巴基的问题上，tony总是会变得过于尖锐。令谈话双方都好似从伤口中硬生生拔出带倒刺的凶器一般疼痛不堪。  
“或许他只是该晒晒太阳。他能想起一点点以前的事情了。”  
“那间屋子的运作机理足够让他稳定的生活了，你要是坚持的话明天我去给他安个仿生太阳。”tony突然打断steve的话。  
“tony!”steve走到tony面前，将双手撑在了实验台的桌面上。“你明白我的意思，他是个正常人，不是被圈养在笼子里的鸟。”  
“是啊，我也没见过哪只会杀人的鸟被养在笼子里。”  
这尖锐有点超过并且到了令人生厌的地步了。

Steve铁青着脸离去的时候tony甚至有点感激，锤子从手中滑脱，砸到台子上，哐啷一声响。他懒得去管。  
“我现在能去吗?”他问他的AI。  
“从身体指标和心理对有可能产生的刺激做出的应对方式结果分析，我不建议您去看望James Barnes中士”  
“那就现在去。”tony语气没什么起伏，他脱下身上的白袍，好似转换一种身份。  
“为您准备。”  
深夜的复仇者大厦倒也不冷清，橘黄色的暖灯方便深夜加班的人，地面上不停传来沙沙的声响，清洁机器人在楼层里来回穿梭，离他还有一段距离的时候就会和他打招呼“ﾞ嗨，老大。”这个口令还是他自己设置的，他走进电梯。看着一层层掠过眼前的地面，tony突然有个荒诞的念头，自己仿佛是在一只什么巨兽的嘴里，走进了他身体内部。  
不过他也没有太多时间去想这个，目的地到了。铅灰色的大门有着无尽威压，提醒着无关者勿近。好像里面真的关押着什么能毁灭世界的凶犯一样。  
“虹膜扫描确认完成，Mr. starks”  
门开了，tony稍微眯了下眼睛才适应一片漆黑，同时他也确认了正在这屋子里的人是谁，冬兵总是愿意处于黑暗。或许觉得这样能让自己安全些？Tony的脑子划过些许嘲讽的念头。  
黑暗把声音放大，本就安静的空旷地方回响着咔吱咔吱的声音，冬兵正跪坐在地毯上，双手在面前的桌子上摸索零件，一把 M4A1很快被他组装好，然后拆卸，再组装，反反复复。通过他身边放着的一盏灯散发的微弱光芒，他能看见冬兵的动作。  
感觉到有人出现，冬兵抬头向tony的方向望过来，看清来人的那一刹那，他有些紧绷，随即又缓缓的放松下来。Tony走到他的面前，也像他那样跪在地毯上，两人隔着满桌子的枪械零件对视。  
两人都没什么表情。  
“steve和你说什么了?”过了一会儿tony低下头开始打量拿在手中的枪管，同时问道。  
“没有什么有价值的信息，若果你需要的话我可以给你复述一遍。”冬兵的双手背在身后，像一个被老师提问的学生般正经的回答。“而且，和他谈话的人并不都是我。”  
“你被他的bucky打了下去?”肯定句的语气。  
冬兵有些紧张了，他一时不知道怎么回答。他隐约明白自己的任务没有做好，  
但并不十分明白这意味着什么，他没有失败过，不过他承受的痛苦远比失败带来的惩罚多的多。记忆里的某些东西他不愿去想，像机器带给脑部的剧烈疼痛。这让他有种错觉，好似他的存在只为这身体的另一个主人承受痛苦一般。  
他并不知道自己会面临什么。但是都不足为惧了，肉体对苦痛的承受能力远超他自己的想象。那种痛他也熬过来了。  
“是。”于是他如实回答。

“你得小心点，不能让他发现你和他不是一个人。”tony沉默了一会然后说了这么一句话。  
“所以，你现在和我打一架?”他突然说  
这次换冬兵沉默了“不行”  
疼痛狠狠地扫上脊椎，桌子被掀翻，枪械甩到地上的声音轰然作响。他被男人按在了地上，被卡着脖子的感觉让他想呕吐。他下意识的想要反击，而仅仅是这个念头就足以让他头痛不已，不过他还是用那条铁胳膊抓住了扼住自己脖子的那只手，逼的手的主人松开了钳制。  
tony捂着自己的手腕跌坐在地面。没穿盔甲的他不过是个普通人。“来呀，和我打一架。”他笑了。“我做不到。”tony听见冬兵冰冷的声音。“别把我当你的主人。你记得吗，你杀了我父母!”tony很想喊出声，或者做点别的什么。“去拿起枪!”他不想让自己过于失态，然而悲伤与愤怒从骨子里渗出，腐蚀肌里。责任与骄傲让他不去伤害另一个没有过错的人，杀人的是冬兵，他知道。tony从一开始就打算让他为此支付代价。然而那个人却不肯和他打上一架，甚至还对他的话言听计从，就像斑马幼崽一样的赖上睁开眼看见的第一个人。  
他成为他仇人的主人。  
未免有些过于讽刺了。  
冬兵坐起来，看着那个愤怒而孤独的男人。“对不起。”从某种意义上来说，他还是个幼童，关于道德标准，关于某些情感，幸福与快乐。他的出现是为了承担痛苦，婴儿时期的读物是枪械和杀人技巧，然而先不论他的支配者不高兴是他的失职，那个唯一和他说话的男人因为他不开心了。这才是真正冬兵说出这句对不起的原因。他做了伤害那个男人的事情，让他很痛苦。  
他不知道顺从会不会让那个人好受点。

相贴的肌肤仿佛是一团团火，男人的冰凉的亲吻落在肩膀上有些粗暴了，冬兵身上那件白背心被tony撕碎，在那个深入地下的牢笼，空荡而一片狼藉的房间，他们两个在地上翻滚，仅仅是两具肉体了，tony进入对方身体的时候，那人展现出不应有的柔软姿态，tony无心去想什么作为惩罚的占有，他太累了，疲倦砸在他的脊柱上，似要狠狠打击这骄傲的脊梁。他控制住对方的脖子，像野兽一样留下印迹，也用手指抹去男人脸上因为疼和爽流下的眼泪。  
就这样吧，冬兵用手指抓住地毯的时候这么想到，在天明之前，还有那么一点点时间。

\---end---


	4. 不容拒绝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是all冬 盾铁叉/冬

巴基闭着眼，伸出手在床头柜上摸索发出声音和振动的源头。胸前横着的手臂限制了他的进一步动作，他不满的拽了拽男人从背后环住他的胳膊，对方却反抓住他的那只手，用另一只手在他胸前揉了一把。他懒得和那个人计较，用另一只手支起身子，将那个大清早就在扰他好梦的手机抓过来，摁下接听。  
“winter”  
他又被人拽回怀里，Alpha的信息素干燥而又舒适，这一样让他感到舒适。  
“巴基，是我”冬日热可可般的温暖从那人的语气中自然而然地散发出来，这让巴基的睡意消减大半  
“史蒂夫?怎么了?嘶”  
身后男人将一条腿伸进巴基两腿中间，用大腿轻轻的蹭。  
“巴基?你还好么？”电话那头男人的声音真切而担忧  
“我没事”他试图用双腿加紧男人作乱的那条腿。他可不想让史蒂夫察觉他在干什么  
“今天晚上有时间吗，我想和你一起去吃晚餐，然后看电影。”巴基能想到那个育着灿烂金色头发的傻瓜举着手机忐忑等他回复的样子。  
“别光顾着和你的小情人聊天了，要知道你还在发情期。”男人沙哑的声音在巴基耳边响起，舌头滑过耳垂，丝丝的痒。  
“不，朗姆洛”巴基同样用意大利语回了他一句。  
男人翻身吻上这个能说三十多种语言的嘴，他当然知道omega没法抗拒他。就如同昨晚一样，他整个人甜的宛如霜糖，他将他按在床上狠狠的操。Omega不出声地享受他的亲吻，两人十指相扣，他在他身下，那双湿润的绿色眼睛无声的控诉他不肯给他标记这一不人道的行为。  
就像现在。他一开始还抗拒，很快便开始伸出手搂住他的脖子回应。两个人的信息素此刻开始纠缠，空气中充满了诱人的味道。  
“巴基!”电话那旁的史蒂夫有些急了，“他当然有时间，但是你得等他过完发情期。”一个吻结束，朗姆洛伸手抢过巴基手中的电话。用英语对那头的人说。  
说完他就挂了电话，手机被随意扔到了地上。  
巴基看了一眼被扔在地上地手机，然后闭上眼，主动将自己的唇送上去。

男人像狼一样咬他的脖子，逼着omega发出细碎而潮湿的呜咽，就像发情的猫。他的腿主动环上身上男人的腰，无声地邀请，这是他所做的最大限度的努力了，毕竟你不能指望一到床上就软的和棉花糖没什么区别的男孩更进一步。无论做过多少次，他始终都像第一次被人操一般，任你施为。他不满意了会用湿漉漉的眼睛看着你，让你觉得这是天大的罪过。吃饱  
了之后又用舔唇的动作表示餍足，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋会在你的怀里轻轻地蹭，表示亲近。  
用不着润滑，他的后穴已经湿了一片”“小婊子”他在他耳边说，然后操进去，那温热紧致的穴道像是专门为他准备的，“想给你个孩子。”他用舌头舔舐omega胸前“这儿会溢奶，都是我的。”omega喘息着，颤抖地加紧了他。“放松。”他惩罚性地拍了拍omega的屁股，泛起一片红痕。“你不该说那些话的。”巴基伸手去抚摸自己未曾被安慰过的前端。又被男人制止“别这么馋，今天还有一天呢。”  
看吧，他又露出那猫一样祈求疼爱的眼神。

Omega信息素的味道在傍晚的时候渐渐消散，朗姆洛走之后，巴基看着镜子里自己一身青紫或红的印子，默默的从衣柜里拿了一件高领毛衣，这是他和史蒂夫逛夜市的时候从一个姓万的老板家买的，和史蒂夫在一起的时候他总是最好的状态与感觉，无论两个人在一起干什么，从小时候起就这样，他们在对方面前不用伪装，流露出的却是自然而然的信任与亲昵。  
你永远不会担心你被他抛弃，就像你从不会担心月亮会撞上地球一样。

他走出屋子的时候外面下起了小雨，他一眼就看到了站在举着伞站在那里的男人，金色的头发仿佛暖阳般让他开心。  
“在笑什么?”史蒂夫将自己的围巾给巴基围上，他恨不得把眼前这个人裹成只企鹅。“喜欢今天的太阳。”巴基从围巾里露出两只眼看着男人，史蒂夫抬头看了一眼灰蒙蒙的天空，“随你吧。”他无奈的笑了，他非常自然地牵过巴基的手，两个人沿着人行道慢慢走，他们两个如同街上一对对再普通不过的情侣那样。  
他们真的携手，真的相爱，在都很有默契的忽略一些微妙的事情之后。

“能喝酒吗?”红头发的调酒师将一杯鸡尾酒推到他面前。“应该问题不大。”巴基对娜塔莎晃了晃手中装抑制剂的小瓶子。“刚吃完。”男人眨了眨眼睛“哦神啊店长，别用你那双眼睛勾引我，我可是个beta。”娜塔莎笑着将巴基的脸推到一边去。“史蒂夫也是个beta”巴基转身背对着娜塔莎，看着舞池中的男男女女的疯狂。“嗯，酒不错。”他把喝完了的酒杯递给娜塔莎。“我可不能在你发情期的时候满足你。”娜塔莎耸耸肩。  
“别开玩笑了，在我被合适的价钱卖出去之前，他们才不会允许我被标记。但是我估计朗姆洛应该很乐意看见我每次在床上像个婊子一样的求他。”穿着海蓝色西装的男孩对着娜塔莎露出一个得体的微笑。“你家史蒂夫呢?”女人擦着杯子。“说真的，我们已经一个星期没说话了。”巴基的笑容出现了一个裂缝，又很快消失不见。  
“你知道吗小娜，那天我和他出去，我发现他受伤了，小腿上那么大的一道口子，他却不肯告诉我。”巴基揉了下鼻子。  
“他说他觉得这不是很严重，怕我担心。我当时，我当时说你知道什么？然后我打了他一拳。”  
“他竟然还没和你提分手？”  
“这件事怪我，但是我忍不住，他凭什么剥夺我担心他的权利？他受伤我比他还要难受。”  
娜塔莎冲他翻了个白眼  
“哦，是的，他确实不该剥夺你的权利，如果你们是在以另一种方式秀恩爱的话。他那是关心你的情绪。巴基!”  
“算了，小娜，你很难懂那种感觉，我宁愿替他受伤，这至少能替他减轻点痛苦。他为什么什么都不肯告诉我?”  
他又把玩着那个小瓶子。  
“我管不了你们两个，但是你得记住，巴基，他毫不犹豫的把心掏给你，他是向日葵，而你是他的太阳。他只是在用自己的方式向着你。”  
巴基忽然觉得心口有什么东西堵住了，他们那一群孩子属他和史蒂夫最亲，他们一起长大，性别未分化那几年，史蒂夫的个头小，都是他护着史蒂夫，那个还充满冰棒和橘子汽水味道的夏天，他们赤着脚跑过整个街区。他说“巴基，我会永远保护你，谁打你，我就打谁。”那人的话总是很幼稚，又总是很有用，因为他真的是用生命践行誓言，在那年他性别分化的时候，omega的气息引来了一个alpha，史蒂夫为了保护他弄得遍体鳞伤。  
可那时候他需要一个alpha，一个能操他的alpha，九头蛇派来了朗姆洛，一个意大利男人，他们让他当他的导师，陪他度过情热期。  
那个星期之后一切都变了。他不能再和史蒂夫一起骂其他语种的难学，不能再让史蒂夫给他演示枪的拆卸和组装。  
世界从那时开始揭开了冰棒和橘子汽水下的灰色。  
九头蛇这个组织是专门给顶尖人士提供另一种意义上的奴隶  
他们omega培养成什么都会一点的高级奴隶，重点是omega，他们的存在是为了便于控制和满足富人的恶趣味。  
这个组织还很仁慈地给予alpha和beta自己选择的权利，洗脑，忘记一切从这走出去，又或者呆在九头蛇内部。大部分人如同史蒂夫一样选择了后者，至于那些少数选择前者的人，巴基再也没看见过他们。  
某种意义上来说，巴基应该感谢九头蛇，他过的不错，有自己的酒吧和一间屋子，有人在他情热期的时候帮他发泄欲望，甚至他们默许自己和史蒂夫的事，大概他们真的是想让他好好呆着，等到他22岁那年有没有可能一跃成为他们历史上最值钱的高阶omega。然后在他生日那天把他卖出去。  
但是他不甘心，他的内心被那个在他第一次发情那天被一个冲着高大的alpha挥拳的瘦弱身影占据，   
他的心只有那么大，只能容下一个史蒂夫。而他必须得相信，史蒂夫也是同样如此。  
那被现实重重压在底下的一点点火苗还在，仿佛野火燎原后黑色焦土上的点点红光。他和史蒂夫很有默契的一起守护它，不让它被雨水浇灭。  
他要去给史蒂夫道歉，为他的怀疑。  
“我…”身旁突然传来巨大的声响和尖叫。“我去看看。”巴基有点感激这巨大的声响，这样他就不用向娜塔莎解释突如其来的，瞬间堵塞了心口的一些微妙感情。

然而他很快就不感激了，声响发生的源头是一面玻璃碎了，一个周围散落着三四个威士忌瓶子还硬说自己滴酒不沾的男人，正眉飞色舞地挥舞着一根钢管表演他刚才是如何拯救了世界。不过不得不承认，他是个很有魅力的人，因为周围围了一圈人，能吸引这么多姑娘的当然是他，不是钢管。  
“先生，请您不要这样做，这样很危险。”巴基上前试图与他沟通，闻不到信息素，他应该是个beta，这个男人出乎意料的好说话，他扔了钢管，将两只手按在巴基的肩膀上。他低着头，巴基看不见他的表情，只能闻到他身上的酒味，巴基在背后冲着赶来的保安打手势，示意保安们赶紧把人疏散。“看着我!”钢管男突然抬起头喊。巴基在心里默默咒骂了一句，还是保持得体的微笑，这是职业素养，他告诉自己。

他立马就后悔了，在他独自将男人搀扶出酒吧之后。不同于里面令人昏昏欲睡的迷幻灯光与温暖，外面的寒风迅速卷走了所有的热量和人气。酒吧的门仿佛地狱天堂的分界线，更要命的是那家伙还死沉死沉的挂在他身上。  
他架着他沿着路走，到前面打车。“你能不要乱晃吗?”巴基很有耐心的劝阻扶着他的肩膀头还在他身上来回乱蹭的男人  
“看着我…”那男人还在小声的重复这句话。“好，看着你。”巴基一边用手轻轻的将他的头和自己的西装隔开。一边哄孩子一样说，见了鬼的车为什么还不来?“看着我，我令你们感到耻辱，感到恶心吗?因为我是一个军火贩子?”那男人的猛地摇晃巴基的双肩，直勾勾的盯着他，巴基看到了一双布满血丝的眼睛，和很久没刮的胡子。巴基按住了他，然后俯身从地上捡起一个东西“我不知道，但是我想你应该是个好人。史塔克先生”巴基将那张ID卡塞回男人西服的口袋里。“我是个好人?”男人放开了按着巴基肩膀的手，“我是个好人?为什么?”他的眼神空洞而茫然。“嗯，为什么？我是个omega，你知道的，一般的alpha都恨不得让全世界知道自己有根生殖器。而你却隐藏了自己的信息素，不给别人带来困扰。”巴基很认真的看着眼前人的眼睛说。“我想这种人不会是多坏的人，当然，要是你天生信息素较弱的话。”他耸了耸肩。  
托尼当然知道这是个玩笑，所以他笑了。和那个声音很好听，眼睛很好看，此时正站在他面前的男孩一起笑。  
“托尼 史塔克”他在试图给那个男孩留下好印象  
“winter” 巴基向左走了一步，握住男人对路灯伸出的手。  
“我想知道你的真名”他应该占据主动一方的。  
“你可以继续想。”巴基拦下了那辆车。

“您点的外卖到了。”随着短信的提示音，敲门声有规律的响起  
“可是我没有叫外卖”史蒂夫隔着猫眼看了一眼，外面一片黑，什么都没有。  
“您真的不要你的好朋友了吗?”过了一会儿，一个声音响起。  
声音的主人沮丧的如同丢了糖果的孩子。  
“巴基?”史蒂夫大惊，他赶紧把门打开，让他的好友走进来。  
进了史蒂夫的宿舍，巴基感觉自己像一个冰块被放到了烈日底下，他接过史蒂夫给他倒的一杯热水，刚才的寒冷而麻木的肌肤很快苏醒，他觉得浑身都在发热，还有刀割一般地钝痛。  
“让我看看你的腿。”这是巴基进了史蒂夫的宿舍之后说的第一句话。  
史蒂夫也不说话，他坐在床边，慢慢的将自己的裤腿卷起来，那整整齐齐的缠着纱布。“从那边跑过来的？”他握了握巴基泛红的手。  
“对不起，史蒂夫。”巴基叹了口气。他环顾史蒂夫的宿舍，他对这宿舍的第一印象大概是气味，不是信息素，而是那种男性beta身上的，因为个人卫生，没洗的衣服，窗台上腐烂的半个苹果而综合在一起的一种味道，因为热所以更加显著，但闻久了就感受不到的味道。  
他抱住了史蒂夫，头埋在他的肩膀处，去感受史蒂夫身上那干净的，温暖的洗衣粉的气息，或许是因为他是omega，他总是对气味格外敏感。“我不该，不该那样的。但是拜托你，如果再发生什么事，一定要告诉我，不要欺瞒我，让我来替你分担一部分。”巴基接着说，或许我现在只能做到这些了。他把这后半句话咽了下去。  
“好，我会的，我不告诉你这些是不想让你担心，但是答应了你，我只能努力做到不让类似事件再次发生。”史蒂夫揉了揉巴基后脑勺的头发，“好，这是你说的。”  
巴基侧过头，舔了舔他的手掌，“那现在来讨论下正事，这段时间你有没有自慰过?”他冲史蒂夫笑了一下。  
“没有。”史蒂夫说完之后就后悔了，这段时间是指巴基的情热期加上这将近一个星期的冷战，大约有小半个月，以他的年龄说他没有他自己都不信。  
“你刚说了你不骗我的。”巴基咬了史蒂夫的手指一口，真的咬那种。  
“一次，真的，就一次。”史蒂夫无奈的承认。  
“像这样?”巴基的手钻到史蒂夫的裤子里，握住那活揉搓。  
“巴基，别闹。”史蒂夫抓住了巴基的手腕。  
“进来的时候我顺手锁了门。”巴基说着，拉开了史蒂夫的拉链。然后低头含住了男人的东西。  
他缓慢的舔弄，他很少给别人口交，好吧他只给史蒂夫这样干过。他喜欢史蒂夫，他更愿意为他做一点私人的东西，不同于发情期的驯服，这是种情趣。刚才说不让他闹的那个家伙这时候正按着他的头，让他吞的更深，哦，那个混蛋。巴基想着，但是却更加努力的伺候着在他口腔里变大的东西。  
同为男性，他当然知道怎么样才能最爽。  
在史蒂夫操他的嘴射出来第一发之后，他俩滚到了史蒂夫的床上。  
“让我来，我可是心疼你的腿”巴基用一只手将自己的上衣扯下来。他分开腿坐到史蒂夫的大腿上，史蒂夫抱着他的背，吻他的脖子，吻他的肩膀，巴基慢慢的让史蒂夫进入他的体内。Omega唯一的好处大概就是很省润滑剂。他后穴早就湿成一片了。  
史蒂夫在他含着他的阴茎的时候，为他用手指做过了扩张。  
他们两个仿佛要把对方吃了一样的亲吻，做爱。史蒂夫不打算放过巴基身上的任何一处肌肤，巴基的脚后跟在床单上摩擦，他在史蒂夫身上起落，他觉得他的小腿要抽筋了。后穴的快感细密绵长的折磨着他，说实话巴基爱死了史蒂夫和他做爱的方式，他是个体贴细致的好情人，在脑子清醒的情况下，他愿意和他肌肤相贴。交换彼此赤诚的灵魂。他难耐的抓着史蒂夫的后背。史蒂夫一边吻他，一边操着他。两人在同时达到高潮。  
这一天结束的时候，躺在床上的史蒂夫突然问巴基“你是不是早就知道今天我们这里没人?”“娜塔莎帮的忙，她说这有利于我赔礼道歉。”巴基用被子将自己裹得严实了点“替我谢谢她。”史蒂夫轻轻在巴基的额头上吻了一下。

\------fin-------


	5. 【铁冬】Eyes closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *同名BGM  
> *妇联全员无内战 steve死亡 bucky接过了他的盾牌。  
> *一个冬在铁身下想着盾的故事 真的雷 真的雷 受不了的别看

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *如果闭上眼睛他与你也一般无二

从Bucky手中飞出去的盾牌打到手持炸弹的男人腰上，炸弹随之落地，已经启动的计时牌不停的闪烁着，bucky一拳打碎了向他冲上来的人的下颌骨。“Nat，让他们撤！”他喊了一声，眼前的画面都变成了黑白的，他听不见一点声音，唯有那个闪烁着红光的炸弹，那时间跳过时发出滴滴答答的声音像是索尔的锤子一样敲击着他的心。  
“滴”bucky在向前跑，Tony喊了一句什么。  
“滴”那个被他打倒在地上的人伸出手想要抓住他的脚，他给了他一枪。  
“滴”他拿起他的盾牌扣住了炸弹，美国队长单膝跪在那，他不知道这管什么用，他的队友都离这里够远了么?

炸弹爆炸了，被冲击力掀飞的那一瞬间bucky闭上了眼睛。  
然而预想中的热浪与疼痛并没有降临。

“go! Bucky!”重新映入眼帘的是Wanda扭曲的脸，她声嘶力竭的大喊激荡着他的耳膜，女巫用她的能力控制了那个炸弹，他的盾也被包裹起来。  
爆炸声响起，不远处一座废弃的大楼，伴着令人牙酸的巨响轰然倒塌。  
没事了，他环视周围，队友都还在。

复仇者大厦  
Bucky对着镜子包扎自己腰上的伤口，他习惯了自己一个人处理这些事情，其实以前有steve帮他。但那是很久很久以前的事了，久到他不应该再记住了。涂药，缠绷带，他手口并用的撕下医用胶布黏好自己。像给货物贴上标签一样随随便便的。  
就是bucky懒得注意，Steve见了却一定会皱眉的那种。  
伤口不深，然而全部处理完也让他出了一层薄汗，他冲洗手上的血污，回想着今天的任务，昆图塔克出现了宇宙魔方的波动，知情人全部嗅着肉味赶来，他们要从比他们早一步赶过来的hydra手里抢东西。  
免不了的恶战。  
他自己都觉得自己过于失败，爆炸带给他的阴影根深蒂固，陷入某种疼痛的机械重复，他都知道面对那些自己会想什么，会做出些什么不可挽回的事，他控制着自己迎难而上，逼着自己重复那种肺部塞进沙子的痛感，告诉自己习惯就好。  
这样做的结果就是和队伍或多或少的脱节。  
他更像一个试图报复世界的疯子，在有正当理由的时候毫不吝啬的破坏。并不惜一切代价守护着自己的珍宝。他的队友，他的家人们。无论他们是否需要。这样来说，大部分时间，他倒是成为了需要被照顾的那个。  
队伍来磨合他，所有人失去steve的伤悲在他这里都变得不值一提一样，没有人在他面前提到他，然而又有什么用，时间在这件事上丧失了原本的效力，他想他只是一个叠加过程，只会越来越多。  
他能做的，还是逼着自己迎难而上。

他吮吸tony的唇，钢铁侠口中的酒被他夺去大半，烈性酒经过两个人的口腔变得温吞许多。有一小部分顺着唇角滑下来，谁去管这些。Tony把他按在墙上，反应堆贴上他的胸口，而他的金属胳膊贴着他的，肌肤与金属不同的触感总一种新的刺激，他现在只想做爱，和一个好的情人，一个合格床伴。解决性欲是一部分，更重要的是它可以借此把那个金发傻蛋驱逐出自己的脑子，暂时的。  
他闭上眼睛感受tony亲吻他的身体，从脖子一路往下，他甚至亲吻了下绷带，将手垫在他的后腰，然后仔细端详了下说：“这个胶带贴歪了”  
男人搂住他后腰的手掌结实而有力，带着热度刺激的他肌肤颤栗。然而对上那同样一双湛蓝眼睛*的认真神情bucky却突然烦躁起来。“没事。”他嘟囔了一句什么。然后他把tony推到椅子上坐着，自己则跪在他身前。用嘴拉开钢铁侠的裤链，男人被白色内裤包裹着的性器已经半勃，麝香味，男人的体味混在一块，称不上好受，却也不会令他讨厌。纯男性的气息倒是更让他跃跃欲试。他张嘴含住了那东西，努力吞咽。  
他现在没什么想法，就是想让眼前那个男人舒服点，就像是对Steve一样，他总是会尽力。Tony与Steve完全不一样，bucky迷迷糊糊的想，他对气味有种莫名的依恋，肥皂味总是让他想起Steve。  
Tony不是这样，他不知道是该庆幸还是该失落下什么的。  
屋子里很安静，bucky只能听见自己吞咽的声音，和钢铁侠的过于粗重的呼吸，Tony的手忽然按住了他的头，他被那瞬间的感觉弄得差点吐出来，但是他还是渐渐调整过来了。他机械的干起这事，唯一的奖赏就是那来自头顶上方的爱抚，  
Tony射出来的时候弄了他一脸。  
有那么一瞬间他觉得他抬起头的时候能看见金发男人伴随呼吸有规律起伏的胸膛，还有深邃像风暴来之前的海面一样充满熟悉欲望的蓝色眼眸。   
想要他的那种欲望，和下面埋藏的浓重爱意。  
没有，当然不可能有。  
Tony正闭着眼，平复呼吸。

他俩滚到了床上，Tony伏在他身上，亲吻接上啃咬，Tony好像特别喜欢他的乳头，他将那两个东西吮吸的充血挺立。也让他不住喘息。“能不能干点正事？”他将手插进男人浓密的黑发，抬起一条腿的膝盖顶了顶Tony的胯部。  
Tony直接将他作乱的膝盖按在了床上，胡乱涂抹了下就用手指将润滑剂送进了他体内。“真紧”Tony感叹了一句。好吧他自己也能感受出来，肠壁紧紧的吸附着手指。Tony用手在里面熟练的扣挖，那美妙感觉逼的他都想叫出来。  
他突然想起和他Steve的第一次，在Steve毫无技巧的挑逗下他们完成了第一次，不疼是假的，但是同样的那样的快乐，喜欢一个人，总是会喜欢他的肉体的，渴望从身到心的结合。  
这简直是世界上最神圣的事。

Tony很能满足他的肉体需要，这点让bucky觉得他找对了床伴。“换你的东西。”他喘着气说。“别那么急。”Tony装作不满的打了下他的屁股。 Bucky被这动作激的像一条鱼一样弹了下。他从十二岁之后就没被人打过屁股，“操你的！”他骂了一句。  
不要骂人  
他确信他听到了Steve的声音，还看到了他皱起眉头的样子。  
他大概是见鬼了， Bucky用手抹了把脸。  
然后他一边骂着些从来没出现过伟光正的美国队长嘴里的脏话，一边骑到了钢铁侠的身上。  
算了吧，去他妈的不能说脏话。反正，反正现在也没人管他了。

——end——


End file.
